I write sins not tragedies
by cartoonfire
Summary: Seven teeangers. Seven sins. Everyone has different high school experiences; see how lust, envy, wrath, pride, sloth, gluttony and greed grant different experiences to seven different teens.
1. Lust

**Lust**

She was the picture perfect girl. With a mane of red hair that flowed down to her waist, sparkling green eyes that were to die for, tan skin and a tall, slim body, she was the girl of his dreams. It was as if the Gods themselves had sculpted her to perfection.

To Craig Felix, Kory Anders was flawless.

She was the whole package. Good looks, good grades, a great personality, popular, captain of the cheerleading team, kind... The list goes on and on.

She was his polar opposite.

Craig Felix basically fitted the profile of stereotypical geek. His messy orange hair, freckled face, and overweight stature was one of the many reasons why he was unpopular. His fashion sense wasn't to keen either. He looked as if his mother dressed him with that white collar shirt of his and plaid pants, complete with suspenders and a sweater that read _'Control Freak'_ on the back.

Craig Felix and Kory Anders were of two different worlds.

That is, except in his dreams.

Ever since the tender start of puberty Kory Anders had a recurring role in his dreams.

Dressed in a flowing white gown she out shined the moon and the stars behind her. Those rosy lips would tug into a smile upon his arrival. She would smile for him, and him alone. Hair caught in the breeze they would be lost in the moment.

Her hand would be outstretched towards him and he would take it. They would stand by the shimmering lake, gazing lovely into one another's eyes. Then, what happened next would send him soaring into the night sky above, consumed in bliss.

Their lips would touch in a kiss.

Oh how he longed to kiss her for real. A dream could only do so much but to show one's fantasy. He dreamed that kissing her would be like an angel's touch, soft and delicate, but that was in his dreams. He longed for the real experience. Craig wanted to know what it really felt like to kiss thee Kory Anders.

But that was something that could never be for many reasons. One being that she was currently involved with Dick Grayson.

Oh how he loathed Dick Grayson. That jock and his friends could be summed up easily into one word: _bully_.

Him and Grayson didn't get along too well. Ever since their years of adolescence the two were far from friends. Things only became worse when both hit puberty and began to take a romantic interest in Kory. They became rivals, unbeknownst to each other.

That is until one day. One fateful day in spring.

Craig had accidently let it slip to one of his friends that he was interested in Kory. Then a domino effect happened. His secret had been spread to almost every boy in class, one of those boys being Dick.

The furious face of Grayson still haunted him today. As did the super-supreme wedgie.

Ever since that day Craig had stayed far away from Kory. He never knew when Dick or one of his goons would be watching.

But all of that was about to change. Today he would take a stand. He would step into the garden and capture the forbidden fruit which was Kory Anders. She was way too good for Dick Grayson, he didn't deserve her.

Filled with an immense amount of confidence Craig made his way to Kory's locker.

Craig could feel his heart swelling inside his chest. Kory was a sight for sore eyes.

She was rummaging around inside her locker, giving Craig a good view of her backside and rear end. At the moment Craig praised the inventor of mini-skirts. A genius idea, just genius!

Craig licked his lips, he was _so _close to his goddess yet so far. He could almost taste her, feel her.

Craig popped a mint into his mouth. Can't have bad breath now can he? He would never live it down if he ruined his chance with Kory over bad breath.

Gradually, he made his way towards her. Taking one step at a time, careful not to make any mishaps. Kory Anders was a unique girl, she had to be approached in just the right way.

Craig began to play, what he hoped to be, the future in his head. He could picture it all perfectly...

He would swoop in and dazzle her with his charm, giving her a kilowatt smile. She would be hypnotized and fall into his arms, begging him to take her to a far away land. Of course he would comply and carry her off bridal style to their kingdom. Then, they would kiss. And as for the rest...

Craig almost drooled at his own naughty thoughts. He was so consumed with them that he was unaware of what lurked ahead.

What lurked ahead was none other than Victor Stone. Star athlete and a friend of Dick Grayson.

Victor easily caught sight of Craig and frowned. He noticed that Craig had his attention on a certain location. Curious as to what, Victor followed his trail of sight and saw exactly what Craig's fixation was.

Dick's girlfriend, and his friend, Kory Anders.

Victor shook his head. It was time to rain on lover boy's parade.

Poor Craig didn't see what was coming until it was to late.

What was supposed to be a life changing experience to him turned out to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. Today was the day he would finally woo Kory Anders. And instead he was tripped by an unknown source and fell flat on his face.

Fate can be so cruel.

The laughing from his fellow peers bounced all around him and rang in his ears. His misery gave them amusement. Craig gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. This was so unfair! His one chance to impress Kory was ruined! Ripped away from him. He could feel tears prick at his eyes...

"Are you alright?" was the question of a sweet, angelic voice.

Peeling his face off of the floor Craig looked up to see who exactly was speaking to him. When he learned who, his eyes flew open in shock and his jaw hit the floor.

There, kneeling before him in concern, was none other than the girl of his dreams: Kory Anders.

Craig was speechless for numerous reasons. The first one being that Kory actually spoke to him. Kory Anders, the most popular girl in school, talked to _him_! And she was worried because of him.

Craig was extremely surprised that he hadn't fainted already.

But the cherry on top was definitely the v-neck tank top that Kory was wearing.

He thanked the heavens for the view that was before him. Two identical mounds of flesh that was lacking full amount of covering due to the tank top Kory was wearing. Ah, what he wouldn't do just to grope one bosom.

Reminding himself not to drool Craig tore his eyes away from Kory's breast (reluctantly) and looked into her eyes.

"So beautiful...," he murmured to himself.

"Pardon me, but are you alright?" Kory asked again.

"I... I..." dammit, why couldn't he speak? Craig hoped that his voice wouldn't fail him now, not when he needed it most. "Merry Christmas."

Dammit! Craig slapped a hand over his eyes. How could he say something so stupid to Kory Anders?!

But then, just when he thought he would have to crawl under a rock and die, he heard her giggle.

The harmonic melody that was her laughter made Craig smile in a goofy fashion. So today hadn't been a total failure as he thought. Success!

Kory ceased with her giggling and extended her hand, "Here, let me help you. That fall really looked like it hurt."

Craig took her hand, admiring how soft and smooth her skin was, "I've had more painful experiences. But I must say, this is by far my favorite!"

Kory smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry if this insults you, but don't I know you?"

"Well we have been in the same class for five years straight," Craig answered, smiling.

Kory snapped her fingers. Lightbulb, "Oh yeah. You're that kid that loves Star Wars!"

Somewhat deflated Craig could only nod his head, "Yeah."

"Well since you're alright I'll just be going," Kory said, turning away.

"Kory, wait!" desperate to stop her from walking away Craig took hold of her hand. A bold move on his part that took a lot of guts. Not just anyone could touch Kory Anders, after all, she was the perfect girl. And this was his chance to impress her, he couldn't just let her walk away.

Kory rose a brow due to his sudden action, "What is it, Craig?"

"I..." the words died on Craig's tongue due to his fear. Not that far away from where he was standing was the devil himself, dressed in a black leather jacket and sunglasses: Dick Grayson.

Dick tipped his sunglasses up, showing off his piercing blue eyes. His glare was so strong it made Craig shiver and sweat in fear.

"Craig? Are you okay?" Kory asked in concern. This dude looked like he was about to faint.

Craig quickly released his hold on Kory's wrist and took two steps back. He liked Kory, but he wasn't ready to die yet, "I... I... just wanted to say have a nice day."

A cowardly move, yes. But what was he supposed to do? Grayson scared him, like, a _lot_. He was stronger and knew people in high places. To Craig, Dick Grayson was like Darth Vader. And one does not want to mess with Darth Vader.

"Oh, well... thanks," Kory replied awkwardly, turning away. "See you around."

Craig chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah. See you..."

And just like that she was gone. Craig watched her go and saw her go to Grayson. The two embraced and kissed with such open affection. Kory seemed so... happy to be with him. And at that moment Craig realized that it wasn't fair for him to try and come between the two of them. Sure, his feelings for Kory were strong, but she was with Grayson and they were happy together. And despite his deep hatred for Grayson, he was an okay guy. He cared about Kory and he...

Was mocking him!

That no good son of a bitch was mocking him! He had his tongue poked out while hugging Kory. Then he stopped and grinned, mouthing the word "loser".

The nerve! Craig's face grew hot with rage. Oh this wasn't over, not for a longshot. Kory Anders would be his one day, and then Grayson would get his just desserts. And not the yummy kind, the painful kind. The kind that can break a man's soul with embarrassment alone.

After all, one could never count out lust in a game for affection.

--

**AN: **_So, yeah, here's the first chapter. In case any of you didn't realize, Craig Felix is Control Freak. I figured since his initials are CF, I would give him like, a real name with the initials CF._

_I thought up the name of Craig Felix for a couple of reasons. One being the name Craig is the name of this little_ _character dude on South Park. You know, the one who always sticks up his middle finger (so adorable and funny, LOL). And two being that Felix is the name of that cartoon cat, who is also very funny and adorable._

_Also, I'm doing this story for two people. The first one being _mysteree101_, and the second being _cartoonstar.

mysteree101_, I hope you like this. I was really excited when _cartoonstar_ trusted me with your request and I gotta say, this is an awesome idea for a story. So this is dedicated to you two._

_Well I have nothing else to say so... Review please!_

_Oh, and thanks for reading : )_


	2. Envy

**Envy**

Her name was Lucky Diaz, and she was exotic. At least that's the word Seemore Hive would use to describe her. To him, she had a glow that was brighter than the sun, the moon and the stars combined. He loved every detail about her; the radiant pink eyes that would flash when angry, the straight pink hair that ended past the shoulders - which she always kept in two ponytails, the pale complexion and rosy cheeks, the thin and graceful body, and of course the fierce personality.

Seemore first met Lucky in first grade. Back then she was a brunette with cooties and he was a shy boy who never talked to anyone. The two were thrust into a relationship due to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

It had been lunch time and Seemore was sitting by himself, like he normally did each day. In his hands was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which he was happily enjoying. It was a simple meal, easy to make, but to him it was like a feast because his mom had made it.

That's when Lucky came along.

"Is that peanut butter and jelly?" she asked him, pointing to his sandwich.

Seemore, who still had a mouthful, could only nod.

"Can I have it?"

Seemore swallowed his food and looked at her with a baffled expression. There was no way he was going to give up his sandwich, to a girl at that, "No."

Lucky's eyes narrowed slightly and she shoved him. Her push was so hard it sent Seemore to the ground. Lucky smiled brightly and took his now vacant seat. Taking a hold of his sandwich she took a huge bite.

Seemore stood up and glared at her. There was no way she was going to get away with that. That sandwich belonged to him, not her! So, with new found bravery, Seemore shoved her. Lucky fell off the seat, dropping the sandwich onto the table in the process. Seemore smiled and reclaimed his seat, as well as his lunch.

Lucky stood up and looked at him. Seemore looked back at her. For a full minute it was a staring contest, neither one of them moving or blinking.

Then, suddenly, a smile spread across her face, "You're alright kid."

Seemore couldn't help but mimic her expression, "Thanks." He held out his juice box. "Apple juice?"

Ever since that day they had become the dynamic duo. They were inseparable and did everything together. They leaned on each other for support, especially Lucky who, despite her name, could be _very_ unlucky at times. Like that one time in third grade when she fell doing a gymnastic trick.

The two shared many memories together. One memory Seemore would never forget was his first kiss. It happened while he was in sixth grade...

It had been a boring winter day. Seemore and Lucky were at her house, bored out of their minds, and had each found something to help them pass the time.

For Seemore it had been a Star Wars film. For Lucky a teen magazine.

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, and it was _extremely _quiet.

Lucky sighed and turned the page in her magazine. The article on the next page caught her attention and her eyes went wide. She sat up in her seat, abandoning her slouching position, and pulled the magazine closer to her with genuine interest.

_'The art of kissing boys'_ was the article's title.

Upon reading it Lucky colored slightly and glanced at Seemore with the corner of her eye. Seemore was still deeply engrossed with the television.

Turning back to the magazine Lucky took a deep breath before she resumed reading. As she read on, a new door had been opened to her and a surreptitious had been revealed. The article clearly stated that boys did not, in fact, have cooties. Lucky couldn't believe that one article could hold so much sagacity.

She felt enlightened.

Reading on she approached the main topic: kissing.

The word was familiar but the act itself was unexplored territory.

The article was very detailed after that point, and as she read more and more Lucky became curious. The thought of kissing a boy filled her brain. She wondered how a caress of the lips would feel.

Lucky sighed and leaned back in her seat. The article had given her so much. She was now very much aware that boys did not have cooties, and that kissing a boy would not make you pregnant. The article was generous enough to teach her and offer her information about kissing, too bad it couldn't do more than that.

After reading the article Lucky was filled with a desire to kiss a boy. There was only one problem. She didn't have a boyfriend. How could she quell her curiosity without a boyfriend?

Too bad the article couldn't give her a boyfriend along with those instructions.

That's when a thought occurred to her.

The article never said that she needed a boyfriend. She just needed a partner.

Glancing to the side Lucky caught sight of Seemore once more.

Marking her page Lucky placed her magazine on the table that was in the middle of the sofa and television. She took out her gum and stuck it to her empty soda can. She tapped Seemore's shoulder.

Seemore turned to her, "What?"

Lucky didn't answer him and gently removed his glasses. She leaned in.

Seemore blinked, feeling confused, "Lucky, why are yo-"

His sentence became muffled when Lucky pushed her lips against his.

A great feeling of shock overwhelmed Seemore at first, but then after about four or five seconds he relaxed and leaned into the kiss, his eyes closing in the process.

Unfortunately for him Lucky's curiosity was no more. She had her fill and pulled away. She had a perplexed expression on her face and she murmured "Hmm" to herself. With a shrug she slipped Seemore's glasses back on, popped her gum back into her mouth, grabbed her magazine, and leaned back.

Seemore, not knowing what to do or say, returned to watching his film. He did however put an arm around Lucky. She didn't seem to notice as she was too busy reading the next article in her magazine.

Another fond memory the two shared was when they first entered high school.

They were both freshmans and growing up. It was time for some changes, as decided by Lucky. She wanted to do something completely spontaneous and 'out there'. Seemore could tell that her wild rebellious side was coming into play. And the boy just knew that he would be roped into her wacky plan.

He knew he would be roped in. And he knew the outcome would be something completely unexpected that would throw others for a loop.

He didn't know that at the end of the day she would have pink hair and that he would have a piercing.

They were grounded for a month after that escapade.

They were best friends... But somewhere along the way Seemore was struck by Cupid's arrow, and he fell in love with Lucky.

Seemore's feelings weren't the only thing that changed. Lucky had changed as well. She was more wild and rebellious, and often found herself on the wrong side of the law, sometimes even pulling Seemore along with her.

She had become like a wild unicorn (Seemore would have said stallion, but Lucky had a thing for unicorns), and he wanted to tame her. If he could be her hero, than maybe, _just maybe_, she would fall in love with him.

For awhile Seemore thought he was having an effect on Lucky. She had mellowed down considerably and wasn't up to any criminal activity. He really thought he was taming her, but he was wrong.

The realization hit him like a blow to the head.

It all started when Wally West (or asshole as Seemore liked to call him) ran into town, and right into Lucky's heart.

Seemore didn't see what was so magnificent about Wally West. He was just a teenage boy like the other half of the school's population. So what if he had a charming smile and dreamy blue eyes. That didn't matter. Who cared about his flaming red hair and tone body. That didn't matter either. And so what if he was the star of the track team with remarkable speed. That stuff didn't matter!

... Okay, so maybe it did. But Seemore looked just as good as Wally did.

So what if he had glasses over his brown eyes. They made him look distinguished. So what if he was lacking tone and was short and scrawny. Who cared? And did it really matter if he had short, black, curly hair instead of long locks that got caught up in the breeze like Wally did? No, it didn't. What he lacked in looks he made up with intelligence. He was captain of the chess team, and by his standards that was way cooler than running. Yup, Seemore was one cool guy.

... Okay, so maybe he wasn't. But it wasn't fair! Seemore was in love with Lucky, has been ever since eighth grade. Plus, he knew her first. That's like dibs.

Seemore had proclaimed this fact to Kyd, a friend of his, while they were at the local pizzeria.

"Knowing her first doesn't make her yours," Kyd had said in his regular monotone. "If you would have stepped up and told her that you loved her, than maybe it would be you and her right now at the premiere to Wicked Scary, not her and Wally."

Seemore had admitted to himself that Kyd was right. He should have told Lucky that he had feelings for her while he still had the opportunity. Now she was sorta with Wally (the two weren't official and had yet to go on a real date). Thinking about it now Seemore wished he hadn't let his fear of rejection stop him from taking that plunge.

But there was nothing he could do now. He couldn't tell her how he felt. That would only create a complicated situation, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Seemore would never stop loving Lucky, and to honor his love for her he would continue to be there for her. He would always be her best friend. Nothing and no one would ever change that.

His commitment was put to the test the next day at school. Lucky and Seemore were at lunch, sitting together with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of them. Lucky was telling him about her day yesterday with Wally.

"Sounds like you two had good time," Seemore said with a slight smile.

"We did..." Lucky trailed off.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"After Wally walked me home we kissed on the lips and... We're official!"

"No way," Seemore couldn't believe his ears. "So you two are really dating now?"

"Yes," Lucky squealed, a wide smile on her face. "Isn't this great?"

"Fantastic," Seemore murmured as Lucky embraced him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. He really was happy for Lucky, but...

He was so damn envious of Wally West!

--

**AN: **_So here you have it folks, the second chapter!_

_Okay, in case anyone was wondering: Seemore Hive is See-More. Lucky Diaz is Jinx. Kyd is Kyd Wykkyd._

_I gave Jinx the name Lucky Diaz for a few reasons. On Wikipedia her alter ego name is listed as Nicole Diaz. Her character in the comics doesn't have a name but that's what Wikipedia had as her alter ego. Alter ego doesn't necessarily mean that's her name, it could just be something she used to go undercover. I don't know. But then I got the name Lucky from the Teen Titans Go! comic book. I didn't read the issue (cause the stupid comic book store didn't save it for me--bastards) but that's what I heard online. So, me being an extremely lazy person, I decided to combine the two names instead of creating a name myself._

_Okay, reasons behind See-More's name. On the show he was called See-More and he was apart of the Hive Five. So I combined the two and got Seemore Hive. I like it. Also, I decided to call Kyd Wykkyd just Kyd because he had a minor role and I think it made for a cool name. It's like an anime name._

_Time to wrap this up... Thanks for reading, and thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter : ) Please review!_


	3. Wrath

**Wrath**

Kitten Moth was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Since the day she was born, Kitten has always gotten her way and has always gotten everything she ever wanted. Her father made sure of it. His little princess would always get her heart's desire as long as he had the power to give it to her.

Such power often was flashed around during her birthday parties.

One example would be when she was ten years old and asked for a pony ride for her birthday party. At first daddy dearest was reluctant with her request, but after much begging, kicking, screaming, and even a few threats (from both sides), Mr. Moth had gave in to his little girl. He had even gone an extra mile and gotten her two ponies.

Because nothing was too good for his little girl.

It was at that said party when a new Kitten emerged.

Mr. Moth was a very important business man, and being a business tycoon meant having to deal with other business tycoons. And sometimes their kids joined in on the ride.

It was Kitten's birthday party, but it was also a business opportunity. So, with that little factor in mind, Mr. Moth had invited Bruce Wayne to the special occasion. And with Bruce came along little Dick Grayson.

Or as Kitten liked to call him: Dickie-poo.

Upon the sight of the young ward Kitten's eyes opened up to a whole new world; one that was filled with boys, kissing, make-up and fashion.

Little Kitten was becoming a woman, and with her new found maturity came a stuck-up snob who had a field day with daddy's credit cards.

Her attitude problem had increased ten-fold when she entered high school.

Her being rich automatically brought her a seat at the popular table. Then a spot on the cheerleading team earned her respect from her peers. Her fashion sense made other girls jealous, and the blue eyes and blonde hair made the boys ogle her. With all of this in the palm of her hand Kitten had become a queen bee.

And in doing so, her ego had grown twice the size of her entire body.

Kitten believed herself to be perfect and without flaws. She believed that everything revolved around her and that she is better than others.

Her insufferable attitude had caused many of her peers to dislike her, but there was one boy who liked her fierceness and could tolerate her attitude.

That boy's name was Fang Parker, Kitten's boyfriend.

Or at least he used to be.

The two went splits-ville not that long ago.

Apparently Fang had enough of Kitten. He was tired of the bad attitude, how she was always so self absorbed, and he was tired of the whining. But most of all, he was damn tired of always getting into trouble behind her little stunts.

Fang believed himself to be a good boyfriend. He brought Kitten gifts (the shiny sparkly kind) and he always defended her (often getting into fights on her behalf). So when Kitten would flirt with Dick Grayson, it made him ponder why. He was a good boyfriend, wasn't he? He was just as much of a man as Dick Grayson was, if not more. So why did Kitten treat him so badly?

Fang thought long and hard about this, but couldn't figure out why.

So, despite his aching heart, he picked up his phone and dialed Kitten's number. When she picked up he said what he needed to say, keeping his sentences short and straight to the point.

"It's over, Kitten. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"B-but, Fangie-poo. We can talk about this."

"There's nothing left to say. Goodbye, Kitten."

And just like that it was over. _Done with_. All with a click of a phone.

Kitten burned with fury after that conversation. Not only did Fang break up with her, but he did it over the phone. Over the _phone_. The bastard couldn't even say it to her face! Kitten screeched to the top of her lungs and took out her frustrations on her own room.

Pillows were tossed to the floor, glass was shattered, stuff animals were ripped to shreds, and the tears came rolling on down like a river.

Mr. Moth had heard all of the commotion from downstairs. Quietly, and swiftly, he grabbed his car keys off of the hook and opened the door. Maybe if he was fast enough he would be able to escape to safety.

"DADDY!"

Crap! Too slow.

Mr. Moth sighed and closed his front door. His daughter was calling for him and it was best not to keep her waiting.

Once inside Kitten's all pink room Mr. Moth took a seat on her bed. His daughter paced back and forth in front of him and was ranting on and on about Fang. Apparently Fang, who he thought was a swell lad, was now a douche bag-idiot-asshole who just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Kitten released one long wail and threw herself upon her bed, crying her heart out into the pink sheets.

Mr. Mod awkwardly patted her back. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, "There... there," he said softly. He really wished his wife was alive to deal with this. "It's all right."

"No daddy it is not alright!" Kitten yelled, sitting up. "Fang broke up with me. _Me!_ Nobody breaks up with me and gets away with it! Nobody!"

"Now sweetie--"

"What I need is a new boyfriend. One who is way cooler than Fang and will make him super jealous. I need Dick Grayson."

And whatever Kitten wanted, Kitten got.

Her father had pulled a few strings, made a few calls, called in a few favors, and resulted to bribery, but he did it. He got his little girl a date with Dick Grayson. Thank goodness that favor with Bruce kicked in.

And so, Kitten found herself on a date with the young ward. Most of the evening was spent in silence, but Kitten had at least gotten him to dance with her. Now all she wanted was to steal a kiss from him.

She puckered up her lips and leaned in, only to have a finger block her from her goal.

"Not even if you paid me," he said coldly.

"B-but... I'm Kitten Moth! You have to do what I say!"

"Uh... no, I don't," Dick rose a brow. This girl was full of herself. It was annoying. "What I have to do is be faithful to my girlfriend. It's enough that I got roped into this date."

"But she doesn't have to know," Kitten responded seductively, pushing her breast against him and getting as close to his body as possible. "Now show me why you're considered the best playboy at school."

"Hey, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm not a playboy."

Kitten resembled a fish out of water, "You're not?"

"No, I'm not. Kory is the only girlfriend I've ever had."

"Oh well, I guess that means I'll be on top," Kitten leaned in to kiss him once more.

Dick pushed her away, "All right that's enough! This date is over!"

And just like that Kitten had faced rejection for the first time in her life. It was an odd feeling that didn't sit well with her. She didn't like it at all.

How could someone deny her? _Her_? She was perfect! She was everything and more; a cheerleader, beautiful, and rich. What more could anyone want?

"Well Fangie-poo can go straight to hell!" Kitten vented to her father later that night. She didn't have any friends to vent her problems out on, so until the day she did she would have to drop her problems onto her father's lap. Which was perfectly fine with her since her father would buy her things to make her feel better when upset. "And Dickie-poo can join him! And so can Kory Anders! People call me fake." Kitten scoffed and crossed her arms. "I doubt anything on that girl is real. I'm way prettier than her. Right Daddy?... Daddy?!"

"Of course pumpkin. Whatever you say."

"But this is perfectly fine because tomorrow is the school dance," Kitten clenched her fist, a fire in her eyes. "And once Fangie-poo and Dickie-poo see me they'll regret the day they crossed me!"

"Of course pumpkin. Whatever you say."

"Oh Daddy, you're the best," Kitten threw her arms around her father's neck, giving him a great big hug. She kissed his cheek before stepping away. "I have to plan my acceptance speech for when they crown me queen." She clapped her hands and ran towards the door, tossing a few words over her shoulder as she did so. "And don't forget to get the limo!"

Once she was gone from his office Mr. Moth pulled out earplugs he was wearing during the entire conversation he had with his daughter, "I salute the person who invented this."

The day of the school dance finally arrived and Kitten was ecstatic. She wasn't even thinking about Fang or Dick, in fact they were the farthest thing from her mind. Tonight was her night, she refused to be plagued by the fact that Fang had dumped her and that Dick had rejected her.

Because tonight she would be crowned queen of the dance, she just knew it. The popular girl, especially the popular girl who is a queen bee, always wins. That's just how these things worked.

So, knowing that she would be crowned queen, Kitten had gone the extra mile in making sure that she showed up to the dance in style. Not only did she arrive in a pink limo, but she also wore a strapless pick gown that fit snug on her upper body, and flowed down when it hit her waist and ended when it hit the ground, covering the pink shoes she wore. Kitten also had on a pink head band and a white flower pin attached to her dress. She looked rather good in her opinion, way better than everyone else she added when boarding the ship that was holding the dance.

The evening went by uneventful and Kitten was rather bored. She just wanted her tiara so this evening could be over and done with.

"Now it's time to announce our king and queen!" announced Mr. Wilson, the principal.

Kitten breathed a sighed of relief. Finally. She made her way towards the makeshift stage. As she made her way through the thick crowd she heard Mr. Wilson announce that Dick Grayson was king. Kitten smiled. Despite being furious at Dick, she still thought he was pretty hot. And if he was king that meant she would get to share the king and queen dance with him. Bonus!

"And our queen is..." Mr. Wilson paused for dramatic effect. "Kory Anders!"

Kitten froze in place.

Kory? Kory was the queen? But that was impossible. She was supposed to be the queen! Her, not Kory!"

"Come and claim your crown, Kory."

Kitten gritted her teeth, the anger growing up inside of her like an expanding balloon. First she was dumped, and then she was rejected, and now she lost! The balloon of anger popped and the anger was let loose, that was the last straw. Looking around frantically Kitten spotted the food table. Stomping over to it she took the first thing she could get her hands on, a big piece of chocolate cake, and took aim.

_Fire!_

The cake soared in the air, getting closer and closer to the stage, and then it hit...

It hit Mr. Wilson.

"Oh... shit..." Kitten flinched at the one-eyed glare Mr. Wilson sent her. She began to tremble with fear as Mr. Wilson marched over to her. He was _way_ taller than her so Kitten was not only intimidated by his height, but she was also saddled with the fact that she threw a freaking cake at her principal, her pirate looking principal who was a complete brute that hated children (which totally contradicted his career choice).

"Detention," he growled. "Next week." Mr. Wilson waked away and the crowd immediately made a path for him. They didn't want to get on his bad side. That was like asking for a death wish, only a fool would do that.

And speaking of fools...

All eyes turned towards Kitten and laughter began to rumble amongst the crowd. _Thee_ Kitten Moth had just been humiliated. And by an old man! Talk about being dethroned.

Kitten stomped away to a private part of the ship. She was angry at Fang, Dick, and Kory, but she hated Mr. Wilson! He had publicly humiliated her. That was an unforgivable act.

Oh she would get even... Because nobody can escape the wrath of Kitten Moth.

--

**AN: **_And... cut! That's a wrap for this chapter people. Hope ya all enjoyed._

_Um, Kitten is Kitten Moth for obvious reasons, and Killer Moth is just Mr. Moth because I didn't feel like incorporating a name for him. Fang is Fang Parker because I named him after Peter Parker (Spider-man). I'd thought it would be funny since they got the whole spider thing going on..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review! : )_


	4. Pride

**Pride**

Victor Stone was known as many things amongst his peers and those who knew of him.

To the cheerleaders he was the handsome jock: tall, grey eyes, shaved head, chocolate colored skin, and muscles the size of soccer balls. It was never a dull day when one got to see Victor Stone on the field. With Victor Stone the cheers just came natural, like second nature, they were never forced.

To his teammates he was a most valued player: he had strength and speed like no other. He was the star athlete. Crowds of people came just to see him play, and he always lead his team to victory.

To his friends he was a very fun person to hang out with: with him around one would always be guaranteed a good time. He was the life of the party. Victor could always get his friends laughing.

To his girlfriend he was one of the most caring people in the world: he was like a loveable teddy bear. Despite the rough exterior, Victor knew how to be gentle and compassionate. He had strong, yet soft, hands and a big heart.

To his parents he was a perfect son: he would always do as his parents requested, never once mouthing off. He was responsible and respectful, he was no trouble at all. He would help around the house even when it wasn't apart of his chores.

To his teachers he was one of the smartest students in the whole school: his academic career continued to be piled up with quizzes marked with A's. If he kept this up there was no doubt that a scholarship would be waiting for him.

To his peers he was one of the most popular of students to have walked the halls: he was envied by almost all. Victor Stone had girls falling at his feet, he had good grades, a loving family, great friends, and a great girlfriend! Victor had the life, and he was living it.

He had so much to be thankful for: the friends, family, girlfriend, and status at school. And he was thankful for it all, but, above all, he was thankful for one thing in particular.

His car, or as he called it: his _baby_.

Victor's baby was a Jaguar XF, a four door sedan with grey leather interior and real wood veneers with aluminium trim. It had pale-blue lighting around major control panels, a surround sound audio system with eight speakers, and six-speed automatic.

The front lights and nose incorporated an oval mesch grille. The rear of the car had a higher, squarer tail. It also has a coupe-like roofline and raised hoodlid lip.

Victor's baby was painted white with blue, computer chip like detail along the side's of the car (this paint job was done by Victor himself).

In the words of Victor's best friend Garfield Logan, "This is one _badass_ car!"

Oh it sure was alright. It shined in the light, having been given daily hand wash jobs by Victor himself, and it purred like a kitten. Victor loved his baby more than anything in the world and always made sure that it looked good and was well taken care of. No one was allowed to drive it but him.

His car was one of the fastest things on wheels in Jump City, if not the fastest. Victor had gone to school bragging about how fast his car was.

"My baby is the fastest, I repeat: _fastest_, and it can beat any of your," he pointed at his two best guy friends, "wheels."

"To hell with that," Dick responded with a scoff. "My R-cycle is _way_ better."

"You're both wrong," cut in Garfield. "My B-ped is the best thing on wheels around here."

The three continued to bicker until someone intervened.

"What are you ladies bitchin' about?" asked Jason Todd, the coolest delinquent in school. With black hair, blue eyes, and tone he was also in the category of hottest guys in school. Jason was also a frienemy to Dick, Victor, and Garfield, having saved them from trouble on many occasions and gotten them into trouble on many occasions.

"We're trying to figure out which vehicle is fastest," answered Garfield. "It's between my moped, Victor's car, and Dick's motorcycle."

Jason pulled up a seat at their table and grabbed an handful of fries from Victor's tray of food, "Neither. My motorcycle is the fastest."

"No one asked for you input, Jason," Dick snapped. Jason really irked him. One of the reasons why Jason irked him is because he would always flirt with Kory. Dick didn't like it when people hit on his girlfriend.

Jason ignored him, making Dick even more furious, "Why don't we put our wheels to the test. We should race."

And that's exactly what they did.

The race took place down by Ding Dong Daddy's abandoned farm house, a place that held much history. Ding Dong Daddy was a former racer, but upon being injured in a race he quit living on the fast lane. He settled down in Jump City and lived a quiet life until finally passing away.

To race by his quarters was an honor.

It was such an honor that a few other students who lived for speed joined in on the race. One of those students was Jonny Rancid, a frienemy to Jason, another delinquent who went to their school. Another was Craig Felix who wanted to win to impress Kory. Fang Parker was also racing, having borrowed Kitten's (who was now his girlfriend again) car.

A great deal of students from school had come to watch the affair. The crowd gathered around by the fences as the vehicles took place in the middle. The road up ahead was long and smooth, perfect for racing.

Amongst the crowd stood Kory. Dick spotted her and blew her a kiss.

Dick then glared as he caught sight of Jason winking at Kory and Craig waving at her.

"You guys are going down," Dick snarled, making Craig cower in the seat of his old, beat up, Cadillac.

Jason grinned, he loved messing with Dick's head, "Lighten up chuckles. I only winked at cutie."

Dick growled and turned his attention to the road up ahead, clutching the handle bars tightly.

To the far left side was Jonny who sat upon his black Harley motorcycle with red detail. He threw a cigarette to the ground and pulled up to the starting line.

To the far right was Garfield who sat upon his white moped. He had on a brown helmet, a white scarf, and goggles. The blonde teen waved at a group of his fan girls (Garfield was apart of the drama club and was therefore popular amongst the female students).

Next to Jonny was Jason who sat upon his black Harley motorcycle. On the left side of his motorcycle was a picture of a white skull and on the right side was a picture of a red X.

Next to Garfield was Craig who sat in his old, run down, Cadillac. It was painted black, had a dent on its bummer, and fuzzy white dice hung from the mirror.

Fang pulled up to the starting line next to Jason. He had borrowed Kitten's pink Porsche for the occasion, after much nagging done on her part. He was not to dent, scratch, or dirty her car. If he did... well, he didn't know what would happen because he had hung up on Kitten (ending the conversation with the classic _'I'm heading into a tunnel and can't hear you' _trick). But Fang was positive that it would be bad for him if he damaged Kitten's car.

Dick pulled up to the starting line next to Craig. He was on his red Harley motorcycle which had a yellow R in a black circle painted on the side.

In the middle was Victor who sat comfortably in his baby. He waved to his girlfriend, Sara, who he spotted in the crowd.

The racers lined up... revved their engines... someone waved a flag... and they took off.

The outcome of the race spread like wildfire amongst the teenage population in Jump City. Garfield had come in last place. Craig was rewarded sixth place. Fang took home fifth place. Jonny got forth. Third place went to Jason. And Dick had finished up as second. The winner of the race was Victor.

When Victor went to school the next day the students in the halls cheered for him as if he was some Hollywood star. They shook his hand, asked for his autograph, some even wanted to take pictures of him and his car!

Right then and there the cheerleaders could care less about his good looks, the football team could give a rat's ass about his physical strength, his friends weren't thinking about his humorous ways, and his peers didn't give a damn about him being popular. At this moment and time it was all about how Victor Stone won the race. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Oh, Victor," Sara Cimms wrapped her boyfriend in a great big hug. "I am so proud of you! I can't believe you won that race!"

"I can. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that my baby would pull through for me," Victor said while throwing an arm around her shoulders. The race had gone just like he predicated, his car had come in first. Now everyone knew who had the best vehicle at school. "After all, my baby is the fastest thing on wheels.

And Victor took great pride in that.

--

**AN: **_So another chapter is up and done with. I hope you all are satisfied with it._

_And in case anyone was wondering, Jason Todd is Red X. I gave him this name because, in the episode Red X came back, the Titans were trying to figure out who was behind the mask. Beast Boy had this chalk board with possible suspects, and there was this little picture of a Robin labled Jason Todd._

_Please review!_

_( :_


	5. Greed

**Greed**

Kom Anders was an exquisite beauty. Graced with the figure most models would die for, she was tall and slim. Her skin was a perfect tan color that was natural and smooth. Her hair was long and straight, ending at her waist and was of an ebony color. Her face, her beautiful face, was graced with a set of purple eyes that gleamed like amethyst diamonds.

Oh she was beautiful all right, like a rose amongst weeds her beauty stood out enough to make boys fall at her feet, but there was so much more to Kom Anders than her looks. Like her many talents for instance.

Kom Anders had both beauty and brains. She was skilled at horseback riding and was a ballet dancer. She was also a black belt at karate. Kom was also educated in the French language. Her academic career was also respectable; due to her having one of the highest averages in class and being class president.

Ah yes, with all of this and more she was a force to be reckoned with. Desired by boys and envied by girls, Kom was one of the higher ups in school, a popular girl if you will, and also very precocious. Who wouldn't want to be in her shoes?

Kom. Kom didn't wish to be in her own shoes.

Despite being an exemplary child, Kom often found herself playing second fiddle to her younger sister: Kory Anders.

You see, as talented as she was, she just couldn't compete with her younger sister. Her sister was adored with attention and lavished by her parents, so often it made Kom feel like an unwanted child. Something her mother and father had insisted wasn't true, but Kom couldn't help but feel that way.

This self pity Kom felt began when she and Kory began to take horseback ridding. They were young then, but fast learners. It didn't take them long to master the skill. It wasn't long until they found themselves training for their first competition.

Kory and Kom were on the field, located in one of the many obstacle courses offered by the ranch.

Kom pulled up to Kory on the chestnut colored horse she was riding, "Wanna race, Kory?"

Kory's face lit up with a bright smile and she eagerly nodded, "Sure!"

And so their race began and they began to gallop into the distance. Kom took the lead and Kory tried her best to keep up. In an attempt to do so she made a jump she shouldn't had, causing her to fall off her horse.

Kory was hurt badly after that incident, having damage done to her leg. Her parents were so overwhelmed with worry that they had given Kory around the clock care. They were so consumed with their little girl that they had forgotten about the contest Kom was in. They had missed Kom win first place.

That was just the first of many incidents when Kom felt less than important.

Another was when it was her ballet recital. Her parents had promised to be there for her big day, but instead had chosen to go to Kory's choir recital. And then there was the time when her parents had made a big fuss over Kory becoming the homecoming queen. They didn't have such a jubilant reaction to Kom telling them that she was awarded class president, making Kom feel more than just a bit jealous.

Kory was always in the spotlight. Kory was always the favorite. Her mother just loved Kory and her pretty features. Her father just loved Kory and her kind spirit. And their nanny Galfore just loved Kory and her brave personality. Kory was just the perfect daughter.

So what exactly did that make Kom?

Kom herself wasn't too sure, so for awhile she had tried to find the answer.

It was obvious being the perfect little girl hadn't worked; that position was rewarded to Kory. So Kom had decided to be the perfect sister. That didn't work either. It had for awhile, but the growing animosity Kom felt for her little sister had put an end to the plan.

Kom felt bitterness towards her sister, and refused to be like Galfore and their parents, or Kory's friends. Kory had enough people bowing down to her, she didn't need Kom to kiss her feet as well.

And that's when Kom began to rebel.

Kom had saw it like this: Kory was the angel, the good girl. And as for herself; she was the fallen angel, the bad girl. She wasn't like Kory, nor did she want to be. And besides, Kom rather liked the dark side.

She also liked being cruel to Kory.

Kom liked to pick on Kory, like, _a lot_. She took joy in her misery. Whenever she found an opportunity to make Kory suffer, Kom took it without hesitation. Kory's sadness was like an addiction, and she was an addict, always wanting more.

At first Kom had inflicted torture on Kory in small ways.

When they were young Kom used to do minor things to make Kory cry, like breaking all of Kory's toys and beating her up when they were alone.

Then as they got older, Kom had changed it up a bit. She slashed the tires to Kory's car, took her clothes without asking, and had even cut her hair.

Oh that had been a good one. Kom had snuck into Kory's bedroom while she was sleeping and cut off a good chunk of her sister's hair. Her hair was horribly uneven and had taken a good while to grow back to it's regular length.

Kory, though not arrogant and conceited, cared an awful lot about her looks, so when her sister cut her hair... well... let's just say Kory's scream was heard around the entire city.

Now you may think chopping up Kory's hair was horrible, and it was, but Kom had done something far worse than that.

Kom had made a move on Kory's boyfriend: Dick Grayson.

It was during the time when Kory was regrowing her hair. The red-head was suffering from a lack of confidence and was fragile. It was the perfect time for Kom to twist the knife she had placed in her sister's back.

It was an easy plan to follow out; deleterious and rancorous, yet so very simple.

It had been easy to lure Dick into her web. A phone call was all it took and the ebony haired teen came running to the Anders household.

"Dick, please come over! I need your help!" Kom had cried over the phone, using a voice that sounded exactly like her sister. Kom was also an inspiring actress. "I need you! Please hurry!"

Like a knight in shining armor Dick had zoomed over, riding his red motorcycle. Kom had purposely left the front door unlocked for him and the worried boy dashed up the stairs, bursting into Kory's room with a frantic look on his face.

"Kory?!"

Dick was greeted by a seemingly empty room. Little did he know that a girl loomed behind him. That girl was none other than Kom; the big bad spider herself, dressed in a tight black tank-top with red ribbon and lace that pushed up her ample breast. Lurking below was a matching black mini skirt.

Kom kicked the door shut with the heel of her foot. The noise of the door caught Dick's attention and he spun around.

He wore a look of shock, "Kom?... Where's Kory? Why are you-"

"Ssh," Kom purred seductively, pressing a slim finger against his lips. Dick immediately became silent and a malicious smirk crossed Kom's features. She had him trapped in her web, no doubt about it. Slowly, almost tauntingly, she ran a hand down his shaven jaw, caressing his neck, and eventually landed a hand on his toned chest. Her voice was almost a whisper. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

And then she shoved him, _hard_, sending the boy to the bed covered with purple sheets (purple was Kory's favorite color and her room was practically covered head to toe with the hue).

And then she pounced, straddling her prey as she leaned in closer, pressing her lips upon his in a forceful kiss.

Dick, who loved Kory with all his heart, had overcome his shock and was about to push this _witch_ off of him, but had frozen when the door opened.

A satisfied smirk was plastered to Kom's face when she looked up. Her expression was completely opposite to Dick's, who looked absolutely mortified at the moment.

Kory's eyes were wide in disbelief and her mouth hung open in shock, "D-dick?"

"Why hello sister dear," Kom cooed, loving the heartbroken expression on Kory's face. "Sorry for borrowing your bed. I hope you don't mind."

A choked sob escaped Kory's lips and her eyes filled with tears. The boy that she loved was with her sister, who was barely clothed, and on her bed! This was too much to take in. Kory slowly backed out of the room, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Kory, wait!" Dick cried desperately as he saw her slowly retreating from the room. "It's not what it looks like!"

Kory shook her head and fled.

Dick growled and roughly pushed Kom off of him. He then quickly dashed from the room, "Kory!"

Kom smiled and threw her head back, laughing.

The plan had been a complete success! Kory had broken up with Dick; though the two only remained separated for a short while before Kory had finally given in and taken Dick back. But still, Kom was able to bask in a job well done.

That was such a long time ago... and as of lately Kom hadn't done anything worth wild. She had fallen back to her regular tricks, which were enough, but she wanted more.

Little did Kom know she was about to get her wish.

The opportunity she was looking for presented itself one afternoon. Galfore, the family's loyal butler; a large man with red hair, green eyes, and a scar over his eye, was with Kory in the kitchen.

"Little one, please," Galfore began, his expression weary. "Your parents have requested that you only spend one evening with the boy."

Kory was sitting down at the kitchen table, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, "I refuse to go out with a boy I've never even met before! Besides, Dick would only get jealous if I do this."

"If I remember correctly, didn't Dick spend an evening alone with Kitten Moth?" Galfore noted, eyebrow raised.

Kory wilted a little, losing her edge in the debate, "H-he didn't want to! Bruce made him!"

"Even so, perhaps it is time you... uh, expand your options." Galfore said carefully. Kory's parents never approved of Dick, and they had always tried to set Kory up with someone else.

"Galfore, I don't want--"

"Kory, the boy your parents have chosen is the son of a very important business partner," Galfore cut in quickly. "When he's older he'll be the owner of an entire company."

At this Kom's ears perked up. She had been in the kitchen listening to the entire conversation while eating. A grin came to her face as she thought of all the possibilities... Being with someone who would one day own an entire company, oh the riches she could have.

Kom narrowed her eyes at Kory. She was so naive, thinking only of love. As if that really mattered! Didn't she ever hear that money buys happiness? Kom had to take this date off of Kory's shoulders.

"Galfore, if Kory doesn't wish to go on the date, I'll go." Kom offered, sounding as sweet as possible.

Galfore rose a brow. He, unlike the girls parents, was very much aware of the girls feud. To say he was surprised by Kom's sudden act of kindness was an understatement, "You will?"

"Of course! Anything for my _sister dear_."

Galfore decided to push his suspicions to the side and nodded, "Very well. I'll alert your parents on the changes."

Kom smiled, "Perfect."

And so... The day of Kom's date finally arrived. Dressed to impress Kom picked out her most sexist dress; a form fitting, strapless, black dress that ended mid-thigh. Strappy black heels were her chosen shoes. Her make-up included ruby red lipstick, blush, silver eyeshadow, and mascara. On her neck was a diamond red necklace. With the necklace was matching earrings, a bracelet, and a ring.

Kom smirked at her appearance, "Diamonds are a girl's bestfriend."

"Kom! Your date has arrived!" announced Galfore from outside her bedroom door.

Kom quickly grabbed her little black purse and headed out the door, rushing down the stairs. Once she reached the foyer she saw her sister standing alongside a geeky looking boy.

"Okay, I'm here," Kom glanced side to side, getting impatient. "Where's my date?"

A smile grew on Kory's face and Kom wondered why.

"Kom, meet George Scott," Kory smirked while eyeing her sister. "Your date."

The expression on Kom's face was priceless. She looked away from the smirking Kory to the boy standing besides her and cringed. The boy, or rather her _date_, was shorter than her. His round, overweight body was covered in an Italian suit. His face was pale and his green eyes were covered by big black glasses. He brought a tissue to his face and blew his nose.

"I have a bit of a cold..." he told her weakly and smiled.

Oh lord there was a piece of spinach in his teeth! Kom covered her mouth in disgust.

"Well, you two have fun on your," a snicker escaped her lips, "_date,"_ Kory said cheerfully, walking away. As she walked away she smiled. "Thank you karma."

George gazed at Kom and looked her up and down, "Are those real?" he asked, pointing at her breast.

Kom frowned. This was one time she shouldn't have been greedy.

--

**AN: **_George Scott is Glrdsklechhh. Galfore is Galfore. Kom Anders is Blackfire. Sorry for the late update. Forgiveness I beg from you all! Also, I hoped everyone was satisfied with this chapter : ) Review please!_


	6. Sloth

**Sloth**

Letting her self-conscious go Rachel dipped into peace, quiet, and tranquility. Her mind warped into the fabric of space, an array of stars surrounding her in the pitch black sky. With crossed legs she sat upon a floating rock. Finding her center she chanted her mantra; _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_. Relaxation spread across her body and she was filled with content.

That is until a football crashed into her skull.

Blown away from the sanctuary of her own mind Rachel Roth was forced back into reality and out of her meditative state. Face down in the grass Rachel lifted her head up, violet eyes glaring at the pigskin in front of her.

"I hate sports."

"Rachel, you okay?" Garfield asked, running over. Not far behind him was Victor, Kory, and Dick.

"I'm fine," Rachel hissed through gritted teeth, slamming the ball into Garfield's chest and glaring at him. "No thanks to you and your stupid ball."

"Well you're referee," Garfield countered as he rubbed his chest. That one was going to leave a mark. "It's your job to look out for this kind of stuff. Like coach always says," Garfield puffed out his chest and in a deep voice he mocked the coach from school, "_keep your eye on the ball_. Besides, it's your own fault for doing yoga-"

"My _meditation_ is Zen, not yoga. I'm seeking enlightenment. Something you could use more than me."

"What you're doing is being lazy."

"And what you two are doing is separating," intervened Kory quickly, putting a hand on the two's shoulders and pushing them apart before an argument broke out. "Come on, Rachel, I'll fix your hair."

As the two girls wandered off to their picnic area located under a shaded tree, Garfield poked out his tongue at Rachel, causing Victor to yank him by the collar and pull him away along with a snickering Dick who followed.

Sitting down besides Rachel Kory wandered among the contents of her bag looking for her brush. Finally locating her favorite necessity Kory ran the bristles through Rachel's short violet locks. Naturally Rachel was an ebony haired girl, but Rachel was anything but natural. She was her own person who had a creative outlook on life. Using that creative outlook she styled her own hair; she dyed it purple and cut her mid-length hair into a shorter do. Her hair didn't reach her shoulders and it was uneven, having been cut shorter in the back and longer in the front, but it fit Rachel perfectly.

"Can you believe Garfield?" Rachel vented. "Of all the hypocritical things I've ever heard, this takes the cake. I mean, he's the one who falls asleep in class, not me, and he has the nerve to call me lazy. It's absurd."

"Uh... yeah," Kory replied awkwardly, glancing away.

Rachel spun around to face her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The awkward response and looking away, it's a dead give-away," her eyes widened a bit. "You agree with him don't you?"

Kory felt uncomfortable under Rachel's intense stare and she fiddled her fingers, "_Agree_ is such a strong word..."

"You do! You do agree with him!" Raven crossed her arms, feeling deeply insulted. "You think I'm lazy."

Kory continued to fiddle her fingers and she bit her lip nervously, "_Lazy_ is such a strong word."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Don't take it personally! It's just... Well... You could be a little more active."

Rachel rose a brow.

"Just a little!" Kory added quickly.

Rachel crossed her arms and turned the other way, eyes shut. She was agitated now, deeply upset because Kory had sided with Garfield.

"Just let me explain," Kory requested in a soft voice, a wavering voice, a voice that attacked Rachel and made her feel guilty. The_ voice_, Kory's weapon of choice used in desperate situations to get what she wants.

"Oh crap," Rachel rolled her eyes and faced the doe eyed Kory, a special maneuver along with a quivering lower lip that made people crumble. "Fine, say what you have to stay. Just please stop it!"

Kory smiled and ceased her attack, "Okay, so it's like this; I have my cheerleading, Victor has his football team, Dick is apart of martial arts, and Garfield is in the drama club. We're all active in our own way, you know, with the extracurricular activities and all. All of us but you that is."

"FYI, I used to be in the poetry club," Rachel pouted and crossed her arms, eyes narrowed in bitterness. "... Until the school's budget was cut and they ended it. Bastards..."

Kory's eyes shined. An idea had suddenly come to her, "That's it! I know just how to make you more active!"

Another roll of the eyes and a weary sigh. Rachel's next words dripped with sarcasm, "Gee, I'm just itching to hear your brilliant plan."

"For you not to be lazy--"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, a warning Kory would be wise to take.

Kory took the warning and coughed awkwardly, "Ur... I mean, to get you more active," Rachel nodded her head in approval and Kory continued on with a smile. "All we need to do is get you into a club."

"Wow...," Rachel wasn't impressed. "That's... Not gonna happen."

"But-"

"Kory, I need to get back to my meditation."

"But-"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut and she spoke rather loudly, hoping to drive Kory away and end the conversation.

Kory took the hint and rose to her feet. She began to walk away, but stopped and paused. Spinning around, she had some few choice words for Rachel, "You know, you can only hide behind meditation and Shakespeare but for so long."

And with that said Kory left to go join the boys, leaving Rachel to contemplate on her words. Rachel paused in her mantra, mulling over what Kory had said to her. Could Kory be right? Would some unknown force tear her away from books and meditation, forcing her to the world that was composed of extracurricular activities?

.... Nah! As if that could happen!

Rachel dismissed the thought and continued her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

It wasn't until later that the issue of _'being active' _popped up in front of her again...

It had all happened so abruptly. Rachel found herself in her gym teacher's office, tapping her thumbs together out of nerves. It wasn't often that Rachel was called by teachers to discuss her grades. Her grades were always spick and span. For crying out loud she was in the honor roll! What could possibly be wrong with her grades?

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting," said Ms. De Mille, walking into her office. She took a seat opposite of Rachel. "Your classmates can be a handful."

An awkward chuckle escaped Rachel's lips, "Yeah... So, uh, what exactly is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, as you already know, I wanted to discuss your grade for this class," Ms. De Mille closed her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment. "Rachel, I'm surprised with your performance in class. I know you have potential but you never show it."

"I... don't know what you mean."

"Well, let's recall the game we played in class last week," Ms. De Mille was referring a game of capture the flag. "If I remember correctly, you dismissed yourself from the game to go mediate. Then there was another incident in which you volunteered to be referee instead of playing."

"If you want me to participate more then I assure you it's no problem, Ms. De Mille," Rachel responded quickly. She would say or do anything if it meant saving her grade.

"I wish I could believe that, Rachel, but it's far too late for promises. The only way to save your grade is if you agree to join an extracurricular activity that's a sport."

The look on Rachel's face was priceless, "You can't be serious."

Ms. De Mille narrowed her eyes, "I am _very _serious. Now if you want to save your grade then I suggest you search for a sport team to join. If not I will be more than willing to fail you."

Rachel released a defeated sigh and reluctantly agreed.

And so, with her grade hanging by a thin thread, Rachel set off to find a team to join. But she wouldn't be alone on this journey, oh no, Ms. De Mille would be tagging along as well. Ms. De Mille had a few suggested teams for Rachel...

The first one being archery.

"Archery helps relieve stress," said Ms. De Mille as she escorted Rachel to the archery team, showing her around.

"Hmm...," Rachel had to admit; the archery club didn't seem all that bad. Mainly because there wasn't much work involved. All she would have to do is point an arrow at a target. How hard could that be? Besides, Roy Harper and Karen Beecher made it look easy.

It was at that moment that a rogue arrow shot in the air and rushed past Rachel, just barely missing her shoulder.

"Whoops," called out the kid who fired the arrow. "Sorry!"

Archery was definitely a no.

The next team Rachel was escorted to was the cheerleading squad.

"The cheerleading squad is a great way to be sociable," said Ms. De Mille.

Rachel glanced at the field the cheerleaders were practicing on. She noticed Kory along with Lucky lifting Donna Troy into the air. From where she was standing that didn't seem to hard. Rachel was never one for cheerleading (in fact she thought it was the foundation of evil in high school) but she would be willing to give it a try.

And that's when Rachel saw Kitten get dropped to the ground.

Rachel winched as Kitten began to wail in pain. Man, oh man, did that look painful!

Cheerleading was out. Definitely out.

After that Ms. De Mille introduced Rachel to the track team.

"Track is great exercise," said Ms. De Mille.

"I don't know...," the idea of being on the track team was very appealing to Rachel. It looked easy. All she would have to do was run, that wasn't so hard. "Maybe I could give it a shot."

Rachel, however, changed her mind when she saw Wally slip on a puddle and crash face first into the ground.

... Track was overrated anyways.

Rachel's next stop was martial arts.

"Martial arts is a positive way to release negative energy," said Ms. De Mille.

Rachel glanced inside the martial arts room. She immediately noticed Jason and Dick practicing some punches. Her eyes then settled on Jade Nguyen who had just kicked a wooden board, cracking it into two pieces.

Rachel gulped. There was no way in hell she was going to do martial arts!

Right after martial arts came football.

"You can become a legend by being the first girl in the school to join," said Ms. De Mille.

Rachel looked at the field the football players were practicing on. She spotted Victor getting tackled to the ground by three boys. Rachel looked back at Ms. De Mille with a dry expression lining her features, "I don't think so."

With football out Rachel was introduced to the volleyball team.

"Volleyball is lots of fun," said Ms. De Mille.

"I'm not a volleyball fan," confessed Rachel. "But I can learn how to-Ow!"

"Sorry, Rachel!" called out Tara Markov, one of Rachel's closest friends.

Rachel rubbed her head as she tried to ease the pain," I don't think volleyball is for me."

The next team Rachel was introduced to was the wrestling team.

"Wrestling helps build your strength," said Ms. De Mille.

A large wail filled Rachel's ears as she watched Rosabelle Mendez flip Baran Flinders to the ground, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Admit defeat to the Pantha!" cried Rosabelle as she twisted Baran's arm.

"The Mammoth never admits defeat!" Baran cried, throwing Rosabelle off of him. The two shared a stand still moment before quickly tackling each other.

By that time Rachel had already ran as far away as possible.

It was right after that incident that Ms. De Mille had decided to introduce Rachel to the swimming team

"Swimming is very refreshing," said Ms. De Mille. She glanced at Rachel with narrowed eyes. "It's also the only team with an opening so try to give it a chance before you dismiss it."

Ms. De Mille pushed the doors to the swimming area open and the smell of chlorine filled Rachel's nostrils. A large rectangular pool filled with crystal clear water graced her eyes. A diving board was located next to the pool and the pool was in the middle of two sets of bleachers. Some students littered the pool area; boys flexed their muscles as they tried to impress bikini clad girls.

Rachel zipped her navy blue sweater up all the way. She didn't like exposer, "I don't think this is right for me."

Ms. De Mille took her hand and lead her closer to the pool, "The swim team can be a rewarding experience if you just give it the chance. Just let me introduce you to the top swimmer on the team. Garth! Garth Curry!"

A boy poked his head out of the water. Grabbing hold of the edge of the pool he hoisted himself up. Then he turned around, allowing Rachel look at his body fully...

Hot damn! This boy was an Adonis!

Garth's tall body was dripping with water. His broad shoulders and toned chest shined in the light. His long black hair stuck to his forehead and reached his shoulders. Rachel could feel herself blushing. If prince charming really existed she was looking at him now.

Finally, after what seemed like slow motion with music in the background, Garth reached Ms. De Mille and Rachel.

His dark eyes twinkled and he smiled kindly, "Good afternoon, Ms. De Mille. What brings you here?"

"Well, Garth, I'm glad you asked. The answer to your question is standing right next to me. Her name is Rachel Roth and I'm trying to convince her to join the swimming team."

Garth smiled at Rachel, extending his hand, "Hi."

Rachel smiled back at him, taking his hand.

"Oh snap," Garth pulled his hand away, much to Rachel's disappointment. "I'm sorry. I'm all wet. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, really," Rachel said quickly, missing the feel of his soft skin. Lord almighty how she would love to just grab him and never let ho. How could one person be so attractive?

"Listen, I have to finish my laps but...," Garth winked at Rachel, making her heart soar. "I hope to see you around, Rachel. It would be great to have you on the team. I would love to spend some time with you."

Was he flirting? Rachel sure as hell hoped so. She smirked at him, "Likewise."

Garth smiled one last time before making a dash for the pool and diving in.

"So, what do you think? Want to give swimming a try?" asked Ms. De Mille.

If it meant seeing Garth more often...

"Yes," Rachel answered. "I think swimming is perfect for me."

Although she would miss her leisure time, Rachel knew she was making the right choice. And besides, who wants to be a sloth when you can ogle Garth Curry.

--

**AN: **_Characters used in this chapter are as follows... Rachel Roth is Raven. Garth Curry is Aqualad because in the comics his name was Garth and Aquaman's last name is Curry, so I combined the two names. Laura De Mille, aka Ms. De Mille, is Madame Rouge._

_Rosabelle Mendez is Pantha. Baran Flinders is Mammoth. Donna Troy as Wondergirl. Jade Nguyen as Cheshire. Tara Markov is Terra._

_And everyone knows Jason Todd is Red X. Kory Anders is Starfire. Garfield Logan is Beast Boy. Victor Stone as Cyborg. Dick Grayson as Robin. Kitten Moth as Kitten. Lucky Diaz is Jinx. Wally West is Kid Flash. Karen Beecher as Bumblebee._

_I'm so extremely and truly sorry that this chapter took so long. I had tons of school work I needed to do and catch up on. Please forgive me!_

_I hope this chapter was enjoyable to read and that everyone is satisfied with it : ) Review please!_


	7. Gluttony

**Gluttony**

If there was one thing Garfield Logan loved more than mopeds, video games, and hot babes, it was food. Glorious, tasty, mouth watering food.

Although he was a strict vegetarian Garfield was always one with a full belly, especially when it came to junk food.

He loved just about everything when it came to junk food: pizza, chips, cookies, candy, etcetera... But above all his favorite dish was pie.

Garfield _loved _pie.

Apple, cherry, pumpkin, blueberry! They all sent him to ecstasy town with a full belly and a chin covered in drool. He even had his own personal spot just to get his hands on the delightful pastry. That spot was known as _The Dot_.

The Dot was a small diner that was a local favorite amongst the teenagers of Jump City. Almost everyone went there. Not only did the place offer delicious pie, but it also had other types of food, as well as drinks. The diner even included a juke box, pool tables, and one game machine.

It was Garfield's favorite hang out place other than the arcade.

So it was no surprise that Garfield was at The Dot one sunny afternoon on a Saturday.

He had taken a seat on one of the red cushion stools that sat up front next to the counter. With a cherry pop in hand he waited patiently for his order while his eyes read over his new script. Garfield was apart of the drama club at school and currently the club was putting on a new production. It was called The Son of Dracula, and it was written by the head of the drama club; Mrs. Hive. Garfield was lucky enough to snag the lead, so he was playing Edgar, a.k.a., the son of Dracula.

While he went over his lines the bell hanging above the door rang, inviting someone new into the cozy diner.

At first Garfield paid no heed to the new presence, but all that changed when said presence sat down besides him.

"What's up, Garfield?" was the question asked by Tara, a cheerful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also the object of Garfield's affections, though she herself did not know that.

"Tara," once she sat down besides him the script was forgotten. He smiled at her, delighted by her presence. "Hey. I'm surprised to see you here. I mean, I thought you were--"

"Grounded?"

Garfield nodded.

"Yeah, I was," Tara smirked. "But good old step-dad finally caved and shortened my sentence. I'm a free girl now!"

"I'm glad to here it. Everyone has missed having you around."

"Speaking of everyone...," Tara glanced around and then looked at Garfield. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dick and Kory are on a date, and Victor's working on his baby," Garfield explained. "And Raven had to babysit those three kids again."

"So it's just us today huh," Tara mused as she moved her stool side to side. "Cool."

Garfield turned his head to the side so he faced the counter. He didn't want Tara to catch him blushing over the fact that they were alone. If she did she'd probably think he was some kind of perverted weirdo. That was the last thing he wanted.

"So what's all this I hear about you and the new girl, Garfield?" Tara asked slyly, a smirk plastered to her face.

His eyes widened a bit as he stammered, "W-what new girl?"

"The one from Tokyo with pink hair. I heard you have a crush on her."

"I do not! I mean, sure, she's hot and all but she's just not my type."

"She's pretty and has a good rack. Of course she's your type."

Garfield was about to make a rebuttal to that statement but chose not to when a plate of apple pie was set before him. His lips widened into a smile as he took in the sight of the dish. Golden crust and a large wad of whip cream. Just the way he liked it. Turning his head to the side he caught sight of Tara. She was eyeing his dish with hunger in her eyes. She, too, had a weak spot for pie. It was her favorite food.

Garfield chuckled when he saw her lick her lips. He liked a girl with an appetite, especially one who's appetite was similar to his own.

Sliding his plate a little to the left he smiled, "How's about we eat this one together?"

"You mean it?"

Garfield nodded and grabbed an extra spoon from the counter, handing it to her.

Tara took it with a large smile on her face, "Garfield, you're my type of guy."

She took a large bite from the pie and smiled in content, her taste buds reacting to the ecstasy of the dessert. Little did she know how much that one statement meant to Garfield.

And it was at that moment that Garfield gained the courage he needed to take a step forward with Tara.

His newly discovered courage was used when the two were prepared to leave the diner. They were by the door and Garfield, trying to be a gentleman, was helping her put on her yellow jacket.

Tara had just slipped her arms through the sleeves when he popped a question.

"Would you like to do this again?"

Tara had flipped her long blonde hair so it wasn't on shoulders when he popped the question. Her blue eyes turned to him immediately, "Excuse me?"

"This," he said, ready to explain. "The diner, sharing a pie... just the two of us. Would you like to do it again?"

Tara crossed her arms and Garfield took that as a bad sign. So, he began to ramble.

"Just as friends though! Not as a date! I would never even consider it, I mean, I would, but since we're friends I wouldn't. You know what, forget I even said anything. I'm sure you have more important stuff to do anyway. I wasn't thi--"

"Sure."

Garfield's eyes widened and he couldn't believe his ears, "What did you just say?"

"I said sure," Tara said. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at the same time I came today. We can split a cherry pie, on me, 'kay?"

It was taking all of his self control not to jump and cheer, "Great."

"Well, night," Tara opened the door and left, leaving one very happy Garfield behind.

When the two returned the next day they split a cherry pie and talked about whatever came to mind: school, friends, music, video games... The list goes on. When night time rolled around Garfield decided to help her with her jacket.

As he did this he asked her the same question he did last time, "Would you like to do this again?"

He got the same response from her as from before, "Sure."

Thus, the two had gained a pattern. Every day they would meet at The Dot, mingle, and share a pie. Then, when it was time to go, he would help her put on her jacket and ask her the same question like last time.

"Would you like to do this again?"

And he would always get the same response.

"Sure."

This pattern of theirs had been going on for about a month when Garfield suddenly changed the pattern.

They were on their way out. He was helping her put on her jacket, as usual.

"Would you like to do this again?"

"Sure."

As she made way to leave, he caught her hand, hindering her. Tara turned her head to face him, ready to inquire why he had stopped her, when he leaned forward and gingerly placed a kiss on her lips.

Her body became rigid and her eyes became wide. A spark ignited from within her and she didn't know what to do or say.

When Garfield pulled away he waited for a reaction. Upon getting none he sighed, his head hanging low, "Goodnight, Tara."

He left her with a lot on her mind that night.

The next day was a Saturday, so instead of going to The Dot together like on the weekdays, Garfield and Tara arrived separately.

Garfield had to admit he was actually surprised to see Tara sitting at the counter when he entered The Dot. He didn't expect her to come after what happened yesterday. He himself was thinking about not coming.

But now that he was here he might as well go up to her.

Garfield took a seat besides Tara, "Hey."

"Hey," she said.

This had to be the most awkward moment in his life.

"So... what kind of pie should we order today? I have a craving for blueberry, but cherry is always good."

"Garfield.... we have to talk about last night."

He sighed, "Listen... I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I should have known that you wouldn't like it--"

"What gave you the impression I didn't like it?" Tara asked, her eyes finally looking up to stare at him.

Garfield raised his eyes and looked back at her, "You... you didn't do anything so I thought... Did you like it?"

Tara blushed, "You caught me off guard but... Yeah, I did. A lot actually."

Garfield couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face and he blushed.

"So, um... what happens now?" she asked him. "Do we, you know.... start dating?"

"I guess so. I mean, if you want to."

"I want to. Do you want to?"

To answer her question Garfield leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. Pulling away he smiled at her, "I want to."

Tara giggled softly, "Garfield, you're my type of guy."

"And you're my type of girl."

Tara snorted in laughter, "Oh wow, that was so corny!"

"Shut up!" he retorted, pulling her in for a kiss, one she eagerly responded to.

A waiter then came by asking for their order. They ignored him and continued to make out, Garfield shooing the older man away with his hand. He would worry about pie later.

After all, there was plenty of time to be a glutton when he wasn't making out.

--

**AN: **_Okay, before I start, let me just say HAPPY NEW YEARS! Woo! _

_Alright, now that I got that outta my system, let me just say this, I AM SO SORRY! I know I took forever to update, but I had major writers block, and for that I'm sorry. It was the writers block bunny's fault, he -points- there he is now! Shoot 'em! -pulls out a gun and shoots the writers block bunny multiple times- Take that you evil rabbit!_

_-wipes forehead- Now, where was I? Oh, right, I was apologizing. I'm so sorry! But hey, better late than never right?_

_So, this is the last chapter. And before I say farewell, there are some shout outs I want to give._

Trimacle _- you were the first one to review this story, and for that, I am extremely grateful. Thanks so much for everything!_

BerryDrops_ - you reviewed every chapter, and for that, I am extremely grateful. You are awesome! The support and reviews you've given me means a lot to me, thank you so much!_

THUGG_ - your review made me laugh. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

Secret-Clarity_ - I'm glad you thought the first chapter was funny. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

TheUnspokenArtist_ - you reviewed every chapter, and for that, I am extremely grateful. I'm a big fan of your stories, and having you review mine was such an honor. You're awesome, and thank you so much for the support and reviews you've given me!_

:]_ - you caught me, that bit about the sandwich was from iCarly. Thanks for the info on the comic, too. Thanks so much for the review you gave me!_

Shinjiru Kokoro_ - you only reviewed once but that one review meant the world to me. Your compliments on my writing was a big confidence boost. Thank you so much!_

Oracle in Vayne_ - I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and thanks so much for reviewing!_

liliac gurl_ - I'm glad you liked the way I shaped the story, thanks so much for reviewing!_

Allspark_ - I'm sorry the story wasn't as good for you as it was to others, but thanks for reviewing anyways._

mythica magic_ - thanks for saying the story is awesome, and thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Well, that's all I have to say. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
